Because of a traffic accident, a driver of a motor vehicle can be trapped, so that rescue forces have to free the driver of a motor vehicle from the motor vehicle. Previously however, the ignition of the vehicle is deactivated and the motor vehicle battery may be isolated or disconnected to ensure that an airbag, which is not triggered by the accident, does not trigger and injure the rescue forces during the rescue work.
However, seat position controls for adjusting a seat position of seats with electrical adjustment facilities, and, likewise, steering wheel adjustment devices for adjusting a steering wheel position are arranged to provide the driver a maximum space for exiting when deactivating the ignition, and, therefore, move automatically to a preset position. This may displace the driver of the motor vehicle that is still safety-belted or displaced between the seat and the steering wheel.